Spaces Between Us
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto but is having reservations about his future. He goes to Kakashi for some advice... you would think that after all these years, Sasuke would know better? SasuNaru, past KakaIta and hints of SasuSaku


**Oh look, a oneshot! SasuNaru and past KakaIta**

* * *

There were things in life Sasuke wanted but could never have. One being his clan alive and with him. Another, having his life back before everything went to hell. But the biggest thing he wanted and could never have was Itachi. Itachi had died for him and his loss still pained Sasuke even years later. Another thing he wanted but would and could never admit was sitting at his side, grinning at him as they gazed over the village.

Naruto could never be his.

Sasuke needed to rebuild his clan and it seemed Sakura was the wisest choice. They were by no means close, but he respected her and her abilities enough that it he had to marry any woman, it would be her. He had asked her out one rainy afternoon and her jade eyes had lit up and she had looked so very lovely that if Sasuke were an other man, he would have fallen for her right then. But instead that spark in her eyes only grimly sealed his fate.

Naruto would one day be Hokage, and Sasuke had seen how Hinata had looked at the dobe, even if Naruto did not notice.

Not yet anyway.

Shinobi very rarely got what they wanted in life. Why should Sasuke be any different? This did not stop Sasuke from watching the dobe as they sat in the sunset. The light of the setting sun was causing Naruto's golden hair to glow as if it were alive. His face was masked with an orange light and his eyes…

His eyes were an endless blue, that Sasuke could drown in if he were not careful. He didn't want to be careful. Careful was how boring shinobi behaved in order to keep face. Careful was what the weak and cowardly did because they feared the consequences.

That night when the pair went their separate ways, Sasuke went to Kakashi. The man was surprisingly a great Hokage, even if he was lazy. The man was currently lounging on the roof, his heat removed and his eyes closed.

"Sasuke." He drawled in greeting as the Uchiha approached him. Sasuke sat beside him, heavily and stared at the night sky with his former sensei.

"I'm going to ask Sakura to marry me." He sighed and Kakashi rose a brow.

"Oh? What brought this on?" He had known they were dating but had not thought Sasuke would consider marriage.

"She likes me and I need to rebuild the clan." Sasuke muttered. He had no personal interest in marriage, but with each year he wasted…his clan faded away.

"Ahh." Kakashi nodded. So that was it then. Sakura loved Sasuke and would willingly marry and have children with him. "Do you love her?" He asked and for a moment Sasuke was silent.

"No." Sakura was a wonderful, caring person. But she was not the one Sasuke loved. She was not Naruto. Kakashi nodded with a little hum. He had thought as much. He watched as Sasuke stood, preparing to leave. The Uchiha waved goodbye and turned to walk away.

"You're happy, right?" Kakashi suddenly, uncharacteristically asked and Sasuke turned, brows furrowed.

"What?"

"You're happy?" Kakashi repeated slowly.

"Relatively." Sasuke replied softly. Kakashi nodded. He stood slowly, stretching out his arms over his head.

"He would have wanted you to be happy."

"Naruto?" Sasuke's brows furrowed and Kakashi stared blankly. Realization dawned on Sasuke and he closed his eyes. He was quiet for a moment, listening as the wind whistled over the building.

"Itachi." Sasuke spoke, slowly reaching to Itachi's forehead protector which he had wrapped around his arm as a silent token of his brother.

"Yes." Kakashi's voice was incredibly soft and Sasuke's eyes lifted to stare at the man. Silence fell over them for a long moment as Sasuke read Kakashi's expression. The Copy nin's eyes were soft and there was a sadness in them that left Sasuke confused. Why did Kakashi look so lost? As quickly as the expression had been there, it faded and Sasuke blinked.

Why would Itachi's name invoke such emotion in Kakashi and why would he even mention him? Sasuke studied the man closely, eyebrows furrowed.

"You loved him." Sasuke's eyes widened. "My brother." He did not ask and Kakashi stared at the Uchiha blankly.

"I did." He breathed. Sasuke blinked, looking away from Kakashi as he absorbed this information.

"You never…how did I not know this? You never mentioned it." Kakashi strode the the edge of the building, arms crossed as he stared at the moon.

"Itachi and I were lovers throughout his time in ANBU. He began to pull away during the last few weeks. I stupidly thought he was losing interest…I had not idea what he was being forced to do…" He faced Sasuke again, hands clasped behind his back. "After the massacre I assumed what everyone else had. That Itachi had gone mad and was lost to us. It was only Obito's admittance that shed the light."

Sasuke tried to understand what Kakashi must have felt. What Itachi must have gone through.

"Was he happy with you?" He asked softly and Kakashi smiled slowly.

"I think he was. I know he made me happier than I could have ever imagined…I never even got to say goodbye." Kakashi looked away, eyes suddenly lost. He sighed and looked down at the ground, scuffing his feet on the roof. Finally he lifted his gaze to Sasuke. He reached into the folds of his clothing and for his neck. Sasuke watched as he unclasped something and held it out.

Itachi's necklace hung between Kakashi's fingers and the sight if it had Sasuke's eyes stinging. Kakashi smiled once again.

"When Kabuto brought him back using Edo-Tensi…we saw each other. He apologized and gave me his necklace, asking me to take care of it and to watch over you…" He held the necklace towards Sasuke. "I'd like to think I can honor his wish, but i think this belongs to you." At this Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I have his forehead protector. You keep his necklace…it suits you." Sasuke nodded and the Copy nin fastened back around his neck.

"Itachi and I were never was given the opportunity for a happy ending. Very few Shinobi ever are. But you have the chance. Take it. You know Itachi would have wanted you to." Kakashi spoke softly and the Uchiha shook his head.

"The clan-"

"There are alternate ways to produce heirs, Sasuke." Kakashi smiled, eyes closed. "Go to Naruto."

"You knew?" Sasuke blinked and Kakashi chuckled, dark eyes dancing in amusement.

"I've known since you were twelve years old and always trying to one up each other." Sasuke released a weak laugh at this, looking at his feet.

"I was that obvious?"

"So was Naruto." Sasuke's head shot up.

"He feels the same?"

"Yup. It's sort of adorable. He came here yesterday actually, professing his love for you…in his own way. Compared you and Sakura and Hinata to ramen and said you were the ramen of his dreams." Kakashi caught Sasuke's expression and shrugged.

"He's the tomato in your garden of life and you're his ramen of his dreams. So…you know…go to him." These words suddenly gave Sasuke confidence. Kakashi waved a hand lazily and Sasuke took a step back with a nod. He inclined his head at his sensei.

"Thanks, Hokage-sama."

"Stop calling me that. Go on now. I have some beauty sleep to catch up on." Kakashi turned away and headed towards the door while Sasuke smirked and took off the roof.

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke hissed as he slipped through the blonde's window. Naruto lifted his head off the pillow, eyes sleepy.

"Whaa?" He questioned as Sasuke crashed onto his bed. The teme stared at him for a long moment before releasing a long sigh.

"You're the tomato in my garden of life." He stated with no expression on his face. Naruto blinked, mouth falling open.

"Teme?" He began and Sasuke moved forward, crashing his lips over Naruto's. The two fell back, Naruto hitting the bed with Sasuke on top of him. Naruto's surprise quickly passed and he threw his arms around Sasuke's shoulders pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

They pulled away, pressing their foreheads against each other. Naruto smiled blue eyes wide in curiosity.

"What the fuck do you mean by tomato in the garden of life?" Naruto snorted and Sasuke's lips quirked. He pressed a light kiss on Naruto's lips.

"I went to Kakashi." He murmured between kisses. "He told me that you came to him and admitted to liking me. Said I was the ramen of your dreams." Sasuke chuckled and Naruto pulled back, brows furrowing.

"The ramen of my dreams? You're not ramen!" Naruto declared and Sasuke blinked. He narrowed his eyebrows.

"Kakashi-"

"I never went to Kakashi, teme. You really think I'd go to the mega perv about my love life?" Naruto snorted and Sasuke pulled back in horror.

"He lied to me!" He declared and Naruto burst out into laughter.

"Oh fuck, teme. He really got you! The ramen of my dreams! Hahaha, the tomato in my garden! That sounds like something out of one of his stories!" Naruto howled and Sasuke scowled, shoving Naruto back.

"Why did you kiss back then!?" He snapped and Naruto smiled softly, taking Sasuke's hands in his own.

"Cause I like you too, Sasuke." He leaned forward to kiss the older boy. "And you're almost as good as ramen…I guess." Naruto grinned against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, pushing him back on the bed.

"Good." He replied, kissing the blonde fiercely, nipping at his lip. "I'm going to fucking murder Kakashi." He mumbled against Naruto's mouth and the blonde sniggered in mirth.

"What about Sakura?" He asked and Sasuke blinked thoughtfully.

"You think Lee can win her over for me?" He asked and the blonde snorted, kissing Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm sure he'd be more than willing." He beamed. Sasuke lay down beside Naruto, smiling softly. He thought of his brother, as Naruto fell back asleep at his side. He wondered on what his life would be like if Itachi had lived. Itachi had deserved happiness, and it had been taken from him. Sasuke hoped Itachi was finally at peace. His brother deserved it after all this time.

* * *

Kakashi lay in his bed, his mask cast aside and his eyes closed. His breathing was evened out with sleep.

"You're here." Kakashi murmured with a sad smile. Behind him, Itachi Uchiha smiled at him.

"You don't sound surprised." He replied. Kakashi turned and reached for the Uchiha who took his hand in his own. He pressed his lips against Itachi's skin. In his dreams, Itachi stood before him, whole and healthy. In Kakashi's dreams, he was alive.

"Dance with me?" Kakashi questioned and watched as Itachi tilted his head, eyes dancing.

"You don't dance Kakashi-senpai." He murmured and Kakashi chuckled, wrapping an arm around Itachi's waist. He pulled him close, his free hand clasped with Itachi's. They fell in step, dancing to silence. Itachi rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder and Kakashi closed his eyes, inhaling softly.

Each night when Kakashi slept, he could be reunited with those he lost. Somedays it was Obito and Rin, eager to see him. Sometimes it was his sensei, smiling and proud. Other times it was his father who spoke to him with such respect and adoration that it left Kakashi nearly breathless. Even Asuma would appear to him on occasion, cigarette in mouth and asking about his kid. As if he were not visiting Kurenai while she slept.

But the nights where he dreamt of Itachi were the most intimate. In Kakashi's dreams he and Itachi could live the life they never could in reality. He could dance with Itachi here, or watch the sunset and walk on the beach.

Happy endings were not something that came normally to shinobi. Kurenai understood that as well as Kakashi did. But that did not mean Sasuke couldn't have his chance. That didn't mean Naruto couldn't have his.

So, Kakashi would dance with Itachi. He would hold him as he never could in reality. He would do his duty during the day but at night, he would allow himself the happiness that had been robbed from him. Itachi smiled against Kakashi's shoulder, his long eyelashes casting shadows over his cheeks.

If this was heaven, Kakashi never wanted to leave.


End file.
